You Save Key of My heart
by xoxowolf61
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Luhan tidak pernah merasa sesulit ini mencintai seseorang, Tapi untuk Oh Sehun ia bertahan sekuat tenang. Hanya untuk mempertahankan cintanya. Just HunHanKaiSoo. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Main pair: HunHan KaiSoo**

**Cast : EXO Member,SHINee,Super Junior.**

**Genre: Drama/Angst/**

**WARNING: Masih amatir -_-, EYD gak sesuai,Typos bertebaran,Alur**  
><strong>kecepetan,GenderSwitch (GS),OOC..<strong>

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_Chapter 1_

_._

_._

_._

**~HunHanKaiSoo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Apa yang kau maksud mencintaiku? Jika yang kau maksud adalah berdiri diam disuatu tempat yang tidak aku ketahui maka kau salah. Itu bukan mencintaiku Hannie, Kau sedang membunuhku secara perlahan.." –Sehun**

**"Takdir berkata lain Hunnie, kau pasti mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku suatu saat nanti. Aku berdoa untuk itu, terimakasih untuk segelanya.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.." -Luhan**

**"Maaf, aku tidak bisa.. seseorang telah menyimpan kunci hatiku"-Kyungsoo**

**"Meski seberapa keraspun aku mencoba, Kau tidak pernah mau melihatku"-Kai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seoul University

..

Mobil sport merah terlihat baru saja memasuki halaman parkir seoul university yang nampak ramai. Udara panas sepertinya tidak menyurutkan semangat ratusan yeoja yang entah sejak kapan selalu memadati halaman parkir itu. Mereka menatap penuh binar ke arah mobil sport merah itu tepatnya dua orang yang akan keluar sebentar lagi...Sedangkan namja yang didalam mobil menatap mereka malas.

"Hah...bisakah pagiku tenang? ..." ucap namja tampan berkulit putih sambil beranjak keluar mobil.

"Kurasa tidak mungkin...hahaha" jawab namja tampan berkulit eksotis disebelahnya lalu ikut beranjak keluar mengikuti temannya yang sepertinya sedang dalam bad mood.

"Kyaaaa mereka keluar... omonaaaaa"

"Kyaaaaaaa Sehuniee Saraaanghaaae"

"Kyaaaa sehunieee jadilah namjachingu noona"

"Kyaaaaaaa kai~ah kau sangat sexy!"

"Sehunieee kai~ah saranghaeee"

"Kyaaaaa..."

Dan mulailah 'neraka' bagi namja tampan berkulit putih. Mereka berdua, harus berjuang menghadapi lautan yeoja 'fans' mereka yang amat sangat ganas tersebut.

"Hahhhh" helaan nafas terdengar dari kedua namja tampan itu...

.

.

.

Namja tampan berkulit putih adalah Oh sehun Prince Seoul University dengan tubuh tinggi berototnya, hidup mancung, mata tajam, bibir kissable yang membuat para yeoja rela melakuan apa saja demi mencicipinya. Namja berusia 20 tahun itu memiliki wajah seperti pangeran yang keluar dari komik. Membuat pewaris tunggal Oh corp itu terlihat sangat sempurna. Sedangkan namja tampan berkulit tan eksotis disebelahnya adalah Kim Jongin atau biasa dikenal dengan sebutan 'kai'.Ia merupakan sepupu sekaligus teman sejak kecilnya Sehun, ia memiliki kulit kecoklatan yang sexy,tubuh kekar ber abs, dan mata rubah yang tunggal Kim Entertaiment ini juga merupakan Visual Kampus karena kemampuan dance-nya yang 'waww'. Kaya,tampan dan populer itulah mereka.

Setelah berjuang selama hampir setengah jam akhirnya kedua namja tampan ini berhasil keluar dari lautan yeoja itu dengan keadaan yang 'memprihatinkan' luka cakaran dileher kiri dan kanan sehun, bengkaknya jari kaki kanan kai karena terinjak-injak high heel para 'fans' mereka.

"Mereka itu benar-benar ya" gumam kai kesal sambil berjalan agak pincang.

"Kelas dimulai 1jam lagikan hun?" Tanya kai lagi sambil melirik rolex hitamnya. Jam menunjukan pukul 1 siang.

"Iya" jawab Sehun datar.

"Kai kau mau kemana?" Sehun mengerutkan kening melihat kai mulai menaiki tangga ke arah lantai 3.

"Uks, sepertinya ini akan membengkak" ucap kai sambil menunjuk kakinya. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan langkah menuju kelas pertamanya.

.

.

.

Kelas Jung Seosaengnim sudah mulai ramai ketika sehun mendudukan dirinya dipojok belakang dekat jendela. Gerak geriknya selalu menjadi perhatian umum tentang betapa sempurnanya ia, ia bahkan bisa mendengar beberapa yeoja yang berbisik kagum tentangnya. Dan melihat banyak namja yang terang-terangan membencinya.

Jengah dengan suasanya dikelasnya ia mengeluarkan earphone putih dari tas nya.

at UKS

"Auuuchhh AAAAA pelaaaan perlahaan auucchh YA YA YAA!"

"Kai-ssi tahan sebentar kakimu sedikit terkilir"

"Iya tapi per-AAA auchh lahan ssssh"

"Kyungsoo-ssi tolong obati memarnya ya. Saya harus ke RS sekarang" ujar Dokter Song ketus kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dengan cepat.

"ne"

Yeoja cantik bermata bulat yang sedari tadi diam lalu mengambil kotak obat dan memulai tugasnya, membalut kaki Kai dengan perban. Kai sedikit meringis ketika yeoja cantik itu menekan pelan memarnya.

"Ulah fans mu lagi ya Jongin~ssi?" Tanya nya sambil menatap kai dengan mata bulat jernihnya. Kai tertegun menatap mata bulatnya 'indah' lalu pandangannya turun ke hidung mancung Kyungsoo dan terakhir bibir shape hatinya. 'Polos dan cantik' yang dikagumi hanya menatapnya bingung.

Mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu menatap saat itulah Kai percaya istilah konyol "cinta pandangan pertama itu nyata" karena jantungnya berdetak cepat serta ribuan kupu-kupu terasa mengaduk-aduk perutnya saat melihat tingkah lucu yeoja dihadapannya ini.

"Kau sangat indah" ucap kai pelan tangannya terangkat mengelus pipi yeoja dihadapannya dengan sayang.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi Jongin-ssi?" Balasnya sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang merah efek elusan lembut tangan kai tadi.

"Aniya hehehe, Oia sebelumnya kau tanya apa tadi..umhh..siapa namamu?"

"Kyungsoo namaku Do Kyungsoo"

"Ah ya Kyungsoo, aku Jong-"

"Kim Jongin kan? Aku tau" ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum malu membuat jantung seorang kim jongin hampir melompat keluar.

"Oia jongin-ssi, ap-"

"Jongin saja atau Kai juga boleh" Entah kenapa Kai tidak menyukai bahasa formal untuk berinteraksi dengan yeoja cantik ini.

"Ah ya Jongin, apa yang membuat kakimu sampai begini? Ulah fans mu lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggunting plester yang sudah melekat sempurna pada perban di jari kaki kai yang memar.

"Begitulah kyungie" Kai menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya pasrah.

"Eh" pipi kyungsoo merona mendengar panggilan khusus Kai padanya

"Kenapa?" Tanya kai sambil mengangkat alisnya

"Aniya" balasnya pelan lalu merapihkan peralatannya.

"Kau sudah makan siang Kyungie-ahh ?"

"Belum sempat, kau?"

"Aku juga belum"

"Mau makan siang denganku?" Tawar kai sambil tersenyum

"eh? Memangnya kau tidak ada kelas?" Dan entah tersihir oleh wajah cantik Kyungsoo atau memang Kai pikun, ia menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Membuat seorang kyungsoo hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala sambil menunduk dengan wajah semerah tomat efek dari senyuman maut Kai.

.

.

**At Cafetaria**

.

.

"Mau makan apa Kyungie-ah" Tanya kai sambil berjalan pelan -kakinya masih sakit.

"Sama saja denganmu" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu saja dulu disana" Kai sambil menunjuk 2 kursi kosong di pojok kanan.  
>"Iya" balas kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.<p>

"01.40" ucap Kyungso sambil melirik jam tangan guccinya.

10 menit kemudian kai datang beserta pesanan mereka.

"Aku pesan mie ramen, kau suka tidak?" Kai harap-harap cemas mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Aku suka kok Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Syukurlah, hehe aku sempat bingung mau pesan apa tadi" Kai menggaruk kepalanya gugup melihat senyuman Kyungsoo. 'Uhh jangan mimisan disini Kai' batin Kai berteriak.

"Aku tidak pilih pilih makanan kok Jongin" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menahan tawa melihat tingkah absurd Kai yang OOC dari yang selama ini ia dengar. Prince Kampus ini nampak gugup dan salting dihadapannya sekarang.

"Selamat makan Jongin"

"Selamat makan juga Kyungie" mereka berdua memulai memakan mie ramen yang hampir mengembang itu.

"EHMMMM"

Kyungsoo menengokkan kepalanya ke asal suara, dapat ia lihat berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatapnya tidak suka.

"Biarkan saja Kyungie' ucap Kai tenang.

"Mereka memang begitu" tambah Kai yang hanya diangguki pelan oleh Kyungsoo.

.

_._

_._

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya, ketika melihat gerombolan yeoja datang menghampirinya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Kai pergi ke toilet, dan belum kembali sampai  
>saat ini...<p>

Gerombolan yeoja itu melingkari mejanya dan melempar tatapan tajam padanya.. 'mengapa mereka menatapku begitu' batinnya ngeri.

"Hei kau" akhirnya ketakutan Kyungsoo terjadi juga 'Aduh si sangar itu' ucap nya dalam hati melihat yeoja tinggi berambut merah magenta berjalan angkuh ke arahnya.

"Ya! Angkat kepalamu bodoh!" Bentak yeoja berambut merah kencang, membuat seisi kantin berpusat padanya.

Dan Kai yang sedang berjalan dilorong melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan. "Krystal..." geramnya..

"Hei, selain bodoh kau itu tuli ya ?! Angkat wajahmu" Bentak suli keras.

.

.

.

Sehun mengumpat pelan di dalam kelas mendapati Kai belum juga kembali sedangkan kelas akan dimulai 5 menit lagi 'sial kemana si kkamjong itu sih' .. kesalnya.

Sehun kemudian mengambil smartphone ditas nya lalu mendial nomor Kai.

'Tutt...tutt..tutt...' suasana dikelas semakin ramai akibat ulah 'fans' nya dan sehun amat sangat risih.

Hah..." entah keberapa kali ia menghela nafas hari ini. Sehun menatap malas yeoja sok cantik disebelahnya.

"Sehunnie, mengapa kau begitu tampan?"

"Hunnie Kau putih sekali sih~"

"Sehunnie, Noona besok ulangtahun datang ya?"

'berisik' batinnya kejam. Bibirnya tak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun membalas yeoja-yeoja yang mengerumuni kursinya.

Dengan smartphone putih masih menempel ditelinganya, Sehun mendial nomor Kai.

'tuttt... tuttt..tutttt' tinggal 2 menit lagi kelas dimulai dan sehun berjanji akan mematahkan hidung pesek kai -menurutnya. Jika pada deringan ketiga Kai tidak juga mengangkatnya.

'Tutt..tutt...yeob-'

"Dimana kau?" Balas sehun cepat

"Cafetaria, ap-" belum selesai kai bicara sehun sudah memutuskan sambungannya. Lalu berlari ke caferia sebelum songsaengnim killer itu memasuki kelas 1 menit lagi.

Kai hanya memandang malas smartphone hitamnya 'kebiasaan' umpatnya ketika sehun dengan seenak jidatnya mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

**BRAKKK**

Suara gembrakan pada meja membuatnya berhenti mengumpat, dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri meja Kyungsoo.. "Issh yeoja itu, mau apa lagi sih dia" Umpat Kai kesal.

**BRUKKK**

"Aissssh" Kai mengumpat ketika bahunya bertabrakan keras dengan seseorang.

"Yaaak!"

"Mwo? Apa?!"

"Aissh jinja Oh sehun ini sakit tau" Kai menatap tajam temannya sambil mengusap bahunya.

"Kau yang berlari kkamjjong mengapa aku yang salah? Dan bahuku juga sakit" balasnya sengit sambil mengusap bahunya pelan.

"Isssh kau ini, sudahlah aku tak punya banyak waktu" Kai memilih tak menghiraukan temannya itu dan berlari dengan agak pincang ke arah meja Kyungsoo.

**PLAK**

"Arrrghhh" seketika panas menjalar pipi Kyungsoo

"Apa kau tuli eoh?" Ucap Krystal sambil menjambak rambut panjang kyungsoo hingga kepalanya terpaksa mendongak.

"Ahh..lepaskaan apa maumu?" Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangan Krystal yang menjambak rambutnya.

"Menangis eoh? Hahahaha"

Kyungsoo sudah coba menahannya tetapi rasa panas dipipinya dan tarikan kencang dirambutnya membuat air matanya mengalir begitu saja..

"Cengeng sekali kau. Hahahaha.. dasar jalang! Kau mencoba mendekati Kai Oppa kan?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya menyangkal tuduhan Sulli.

"Tidak mengaku eoh? Rasakan ini!" Krystal mengambil gelas bekas jus stawberry yang tinggal setengah dimeja sebelah kemudian menyiramnya dikepala Kyungsoo.

"Itu masih kurang! Rasakan ini!"

Belum sempat sulli menyiramkan segelas capucinno kepala Kyungsoo gelas itu sudah ditepis Kai hingga jatuh berserakan dilantai.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" teriaknya marah melihat penampilan menyedihkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Dari jarak jauh Sehun dapat melihat aura tak mengenakan dari tubuh Kai. Dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"Oppa! Jalang ini mencoba merayumu!" Krystal menunjuk-nunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Dan kami hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran Oppa" Sulli menambahkan sambil memeluk lengan Kai.

Dengan kasar, Kai menepis lengan Sulli. Ia kemudian menatap Krystal tajam, "Kau, Kau dan kalian semuanya! Jika berani menyentuh Kyungsoo sedikit saja. Kuhajar kalian semuanya!" Kai menatap wajah mereka dengan aura membunuh, muka nya memerah menahan amarah. Membuat kerumunan itu reflek membubarkan diri ketakutan, begitu pula dengan Sulli dan Krystal yang berdiri Kaku mereka berdua ditarik cepat oleh temannya menjauh.

Hampir saja Kai melayangkan pukulan ketika ia membalikan badannya merasakan tepukan dibahunya.

"Wow! Calm down Kai" ucap Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepala. Kai tidak menjawabnya,Namja tampan itu membalikan badannya, kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah yeoja yang terduduk dengan baju dan rambut yang basah akibat siraman jus. Kai melepas jaketnya, ia menyampirkan jaket miliknya  
>dibahu Kyungsoo.<p>

"Maaf" lirihnya pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk, ia melihat Kai memandangnya penuh penyesalan.

"Gwenchana Jongin" Kai merasa hatinya teriris begitu melihat senyuman tulus terukir diwajah Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan lembut Ia membangunkan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk, merapihkan rambut basahnya.

"Jangaan! Nanti tanganmu kotor Jongin" tetapi Kai tidak memperdulikannya, ia tetap membersihkan sisa-sisa jus dirambut yeoja yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu dengan teliti.

Sehun melihat pemandangan itu dengan pandangan kosong, ia merindukan seseorang...

Namja tampan berwajah datar itu menghampiri Kai,

"Ayoo pulang"

"Tidak bisa Hun, aku harus mengantar Kyungie dulu" balas Kai sambil merapatkan jaketnya ke tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Tidak masalah, ayo" Sehun berjalan duluan menuju parkiran, yang diikuti Kai dan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. ia membolos hari ini. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka bertiga berdiri disebuah pintu apartemen sederhana bernomor 7. Entah puppy eyes macam apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan hingga si pangeran es Oh Sehun mau ikut mampir ke apartement nya. Dengan alasan ingin berterimakasih karena telah mengantarnya, gadis bermata bulat itu berjanji akan memasakan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Kyungsoo menekan bel sekali dan

CKLEK

Yeoja cantik berambut coklat madu itu membulatkan matanya melihat penampilan Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana Lulu-,jie" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Yeoja cantik berambut coklat madu itu-Luhan menatapnya lekat, kemudian memandang kedua pria dengan ekpresi berbeda disebelah kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo.

"Ahh! Ini Jongin dan Sehun teman kuliah Ku" tambah Kyungsoo yang hanyadiangguki Luhan.

.

.

.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam apartement itu, Jongin dan Sehun baru saja mendudukan dirinya di sofa putih ketika Luhan menaruh minuman dimeja yang berada dihadapan mereka, kemudian tersenyum. Sehun menatap kepergian yeoja itu datar, Luhan langsung memasuki kamar setelah menaruh minuman. Mata musangnya menatap Kai yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo sedang membersihkan diri, dan jangan tanya mengapa ia mau ikut mampir ke sini karena ia pun tak tau, Sehun hanya mengikuti kata hatinya, ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang ketika menginjakan kakinya diparkiran bawah. Sehun kemudian meraba dada kirinya, detak jantungnya terasa sangat cepat ketika matanya melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan berada dihadapannya. Tetapi ia tak bisa menepis rasa nyeri yang bertumpuk direlung hatinya mengetahui bahwa pujaan hatinya, bahkan tak mengenalinya.

Sehun bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon, ia buka sedikit jendelanya. Matanya menatap ke bawah, dimana banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang. Sehun memejamkan mata merasakan hembusan angin menyapa dirinya,

CKLEK

Suara pintu dibuka membuatnya membuka matanya. Bisa ia lihat yeoja yang ia rindukan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, tersenyum untuknya. Sehun menatap Luhan penuh rindu, ingin rasanya ia peluk erat tubuh yeoja dihadapannya ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela begitu melihat Luhan  
>menghampirinya. Mereka berdua berdiri sejajar menghadap jendela, dari jarak sedekat ini Sehun bahkan bisa mencium aroma khas tubuh Luhan, ya Luhan-nya tidak salah lagi yeoja dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang selama ini ia cari-cari.<p>

"Apa kabarmu?" Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang melintas diotaknya, Sehun memilih pertanyaan bodoh -menurutnya- dan menahan berjuta pertanyaan lain dihatinya.

"..." Luhan tidak menjawab, gadis itu malah melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi, -mungkin kamarnya. Membuat Sehun merasakan ringisan kecil akibat rasa kecewa dihatinya.

Angin makin berhembus kencang, tetapi tak ada tanda tanda ia akan menutup jendelanya itu. Tarikan dibajunya mau tak mau membuat ia menoleh ke samping, ia lihat Luhan menyodorkan kertas kecil untuknya. Sehun mengerutkan kening melihat Luhan membawa sebuah note kecil dengan bolpoint disisi atasnya. Karena tak kunjung mengambil kertas kecik yang ia sodorkan, Luhan meraih tangan Sehun kemudian menaruh kertas itu ditangannya.

"Lama tak berjumpa Sehunnie.. kabarku baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Rainbow hair? :)"

Sehun rasanya ingin menangis membaca kertas itu. Benar ini adalah Luhan-Nya. Hanya dia yang memanggil dirinya 'rainbow hair' dengan gerakan cepat ia memeluk Luhan erat. Melepaskan segenap rindu yang menumpuk.

"Kau kemana saja? Mengapa tak pernah memberiku kabar? Hannie kau membuatku hampir mati kehabisan nafas karena merindukanmu" Lihat inilah sosok Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya, seseorang yang rapuh dan membutuhkan kasih sayang.

".."

"Jawab aku Hannie, jangan diam saja" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya ia memandang yeoja dihadapannya sayang.

"..." Luhan menangis melihat tatapan sayang Sehun. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di note kecil yang ia bawa lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Mianhae Hunnie, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan suaraku, berikan aku ponselmu sekarang. Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." Sehun memandang Luhan tak percaya.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara? Kau tidak ingin berbicara padaku lagi Hannie?" Tanyanya pelan . Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia lalu menuliskan lagi sesuatu dinote kecil. Dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Aku sangat ingin berbicara padamu Hunnie.. tapi aku tak bisa, aku bisu.." Sehun terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, Luhan-Nya bisu? Dan ia baru tau sekarang? Sungguh ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Setetes airmata mengalir dari mata sipitnya, ia gagal menjaga Luhan-Nya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main pair: HunHan KaiSoo**

**Cast : EXO Member,SHINee,Super Junior.**

**Genre: Drama/Angst/**

**WARNING: Masih amatir -_-, EYD gak sesuai,Typos bertebaran,Alur**  
><strong>kecepetan,GenderSwitch (GS),OOC..<strong>

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_Chapter 1_

_._

_._

_._

**~HunHanKaiSoo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai membuka matanya mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Ia merutuki sifat buruknya yang mudah tertidur, Namja tampan itu mengucek-ngucek matanya. Mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh apartemen bercat putih ini. Disudut ruangan ia melihat Luhan-yeoja yang tadi membukakan pintu berdiri diam dengan wajah sedih. Baru saja Kai ingin menghampirinya, yeoja cantik itu sudah keluar apartement dengan langkah cepat, dan kalau Kai tidak salah lihat ada setetes airmata meluncur dari matanya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, namja berkulit eksotis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke penjuru ruangan mencari Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung menampakkan diri.

Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur, ia mendengar suara berisik dari arah sana. Bibirnya tertarik mengukir senyuman begitu melihat Gadis bermata bulat itu sedang memasak. Kai memutuskan tidak menghampirinya, ia melangkah pelan-pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari pada memperhatikan gerak-gerik yeoja dihadapannya ini sekarang. Bagaimana ia mengiris daging, menyingkirkan helaian rambutnya yang di ikat tinggi, mengusap peluh di pelipisnya, dan tersenyum saat mencampur bahan-bahan masakannya ke dalam panci dan mengaduknya pelan. Uhhh Kai menyukai setiap gerakan yang Kyungsoo lakukan! Namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil melihat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir kissable tidak sanggup mengangkat panci. Kai kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantu mengangkat panci besar yang tadi ia aduk.

"Eh? " kaget Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya

"Gomawo Kai"

Mereka berdua sedang menata meja makan, Kai terlihat asik menggoda Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah blusing parah digoda namja didepannya. Padahal mereka baru saling mengenal, tapi entahlah mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab. Saling melempar tawa dan lelucon. Sebelum wajahnya semerah tomat Kyungsoo berasalan memanggil Luhan dikamarnya. Setelah Kyungsoo pergi Kai baru ingat, dimana Sehun? Ia memutuskan berkeliling mencari sepupu vampire-nya (karena kulit Sehun sangat putih-albino).

"Dimana dia? Jangan bilang dia pulang" Kai mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, ia sedang mengetik pesan untuk Sehun diponselnya karena ia tak menggangkat panggilan Kai.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, ia tak menemukan Luhan dikamarnya.

"Kemana dia?" Yeoja cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, "Padahal aku masak banyak, huffft"

Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya lebar, Jongin berjanji akan menghabiskan makanan yang ia masak. Sebelumnya ia sempat kesal karena Sehun dan Luhan seenaknya menghilang, padahal ia sudah memasak 1 panci besar sup daging untuk 4 orang. Ia terkekeh geli memperhatikan Jongin yang berusaha menghabiskan makanannya, padahal tadi ia hanya becanda. Lagipula Kyungsoo tidak akan tega memaksa namja tampan dihadapannya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**

**U**

**N**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menginjak pedal gas nya dalam, ia tidak perduli bahkan jika ia harus mati sekalipun. Namja berusia 20 tahun itu menerobos entah berapa lampu merah, mengabaikan dering ponselnya, mengabaikan teriakan pengemudi lain yang mengumpat kepadanya. Sehun tidak perduli, ia mencengkram rambutnya kasar, menjambaki surai coklatnya. Tetes demi tetes air mata terjatuh dari mata sipitnya.

"WAE?" Teriaknya kencang.

"WAE LU? WAAAAEYOOOOO...hiks..." wajah tampannya terlihat sangat frustasi. Sehun membanting stir ke kanan, ia menginjak rem mobilnya cepat. Kepalanya ia tekulai lemas pada stir mobil, derai air mata masih belum berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya. Sehun menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah menahan isakannya. Dadanya terlonjak-lonjak menahan guncangan kesedihannya. Sehun menghela nafas berat. Sebut ia cengeng, Ia tidak perduli lagi sekarang. Dadanya terlalu banyak dipenuhi perasaan sesak dan kecewa. Ia memukul stir mobilnya kencang hingga suara klakson nyaring terdengar. Sehun memegang dadanya erat, hatinya terluka sangat dalam...

**_Flash back on_**

Sehun memandang Luhan tak percaya, Apa Luhan sedang bercanda? Ini sangat tidak lucu.

"Ini tidak lucu Hannie" ucap Sehun dengan nada datar, menandakan ia tidak sedang main-main.

"..." Luhan menggeleng cepat, ia menarik Sehun ke dalam kamarnya. Kemudian menyodorkan sebuah diary pada namja berwajah datar dihadapannya.

"Apa ini?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan kembali menulis di note kecilnya.

"Baca lah..."

Sehun memandangnya bingung, berbagai pertanyaan muncul di otaknya. Belum sempat ia bertanya, yeoja cantik itu sudah terlanjur keluar menutup pintu, meninggalkan Sehun dikamar bercat pink dengan senyuman sedih.

Lembar pertama

**_1 Desember 2011_**

"Sehunieeeee, hunnieeee Aaaaaa dia sangat tampaaaan Tuhann! Dan manusia tampan itu adalah kekasihku :3"

Sehun tersenyum membaca diary digenggamannya. Ini adalah masa SMA, dimana mereka memulai hubungan.

**_30 Desember 2011_**

2 hari lagi adalah tahun baru, dan tepat hari ini Appa pergi menyusul Eomma. Tahun baru yang menyedihkan"

Sehun ingat ini, Appa Luhan –Xi Ahjjushi adalah supir pribadi keluarga Oh. Ia meninggal karena penyakit paru-paru 2 hari sebelum tahun baru. Dan Sehun menyesal sangat sangat menyesal, tidak bisa menemani Luhan disaat-saat sulit. Ia malah asik merayakan Tahun baru di Canada bersama keluarganya. Sungguh ia akan langsung terbang ke korea saat itu juga jika Luhan memberitahu nya, tetapi ponsel nya bahkan tak dapat dihubungi. Sehun ingat dengan jelas, ketika ia menemukan gadisnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri akibat kelelahan dan kekurangan nutrisi, Luhan-Nya tidak makan teratur memikirkan Appa nya.

**_10 Januari 2012_**

"Ada apa dengan Nyonya Oh? Dia terlihat tidak menyukaiku? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" Sehun mengerutkan kening, ada apa dengan Umma nya?"

Jemari panjangnya terus membuka lembar demi lebar kertas diary Luhan.

**_11 April 2012_**

"Besok adalah ulangtahun Sehunieee! Tadinya aku ingin membuat Kue tart. Tapi sepertinya Nyonya Oh tidak suka aku memakai dapurnya, ia terlihat ketus sekali padaku. Huhu Apa salahku?"

Sehun tersenyum mengingat hadiah spesial yang diberikan Luhan pada malam ulang tahunnya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi membaca deret akhir kalimat yang Luhan tulis, 'Ada apa dengan Luhan dan Umma?' Batinnya bingung...

**_20 Agustus 2012_**

"Aaa akhirnya aku bisa menulis lagii, huwaaaa waktuku habisss untuk kuliaaah~ semester pertama memang sulit hufftttt.."

**_25 Agustus 2012_**

"Aku rasa cukup, aku memutuskan keluar dari Mansion Oh. Aku tidak sanggup lagi, Nyonya Oh membuatku tidak nyaman sekali. Aku masih bingung, kesalahan apa yang aku lakukan padanya? "

Jadi ini alasan sebenarnya, Luhan berbohong tentang Kampusnya yang jauh agar Sehun mengizinkannya menyewa flat kecil (kampus mereka berbeda).

**_27 Agustus 2012_**

"Beberapa minggu ini aku merasa ada yang aneh, mengapa aku selalu mual dan muntah dipagi hari?" Sehun kembali mengerutkan kening, 'Luhan sakit ?'

**_29 Agustus 2012_**

"Aku tidak percaya! Aku hamil! Oh Tuhan..."

Sehun hampir saja menjatuhkan diary Luhan, 'Luhan hamil?' Lirihnya pelan... memang setelah hari ulang tahunnya Luhan memberi keperawanannya pada Sehun dan mereka sering bercinta. Sehun juga selalu 'keluar' didalam. Jadi wajar saja jika ia hamil. Dan lagi ia yakin 100% itu pasti anaknya. Karena Luhan itu oorang yang tertutup dan tidak pandai bergaul di masa SMA.

Sehun meraba dadanya hatinya menghangat mengetahui ini. Tapi mengapa Luhan tidak memberitahu dirinya? Dengan tak sabar ia buka lembar berikutnya..

**_30 Agustus 2012_**

"Aku menaruh surat keterangan hamilku didalam Tas sehunnie, aku berharap ia senang dan bisa menerima anaknya.."

Sehun tersenyum, itu benar anaknya. Tapi dimana ia sekarang ? Jemarinya membalik diary Luhan lagi,..

"...Tetapi Nyonya Oh membaca surat keterangan hamil milik ku di tas Sehun. Ia sangat marah padaku, aku tau dan sadar bahwa aku miskin. Tapi aku tidak suka caranya menghina kedua orang tua ku. Aku fikir ini sudah terlalu melewati batas. Salahkah jika aku mempertahankan Sehunnie?"

Sehun terdiam, mengapa Umma nya sangat tidak menyukai Luhan?

Ia membuka halaman selanjutnya

**_Kosong_**

**_Kosong_**

**_Kosong_**

Terakhir Luhan menulis adalah tgl 30 Agustus 2012. Hari terakhir ia melihat senyum ceria Luhan. Hari dimana Umma nya dengan tiba-tiba menjodohkannya dengan anak temannya, Han Raesun. Yeoja manis dan ceria, tapi sayangnya Luhan sudah mengambil Kunci hati Sehun terlebih dahulu. Jadi secantik apapun yeoja yang akan dijodohkan dengannya, ia tidak akan mau. Hati dan cintanya menolak keras.

**_SREEK_**

Selembar kertas terjatuh dari bagian belakang diary tersebut.

Sehun mengambilnya, kemudian mulai membacanya.

"Hallo Hunnie, Apa kabar? Ku lihat kau baik-baik saja..."

hatiku tidak baik-baik saja Hannie..

"...Bagaimana kabar Umma dan Appa mu? Ku harap mereka baik-baik juga..".

Kau bahkan masih memperdulikan mereka.

"...Hunnie aku memiliki terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalaku. Tetapi dari sekian banyak pertanyaan dikepalaku, satu yang paling penting. Apa kau bahagia? Aku harap Ya. Kau harus bahagia Oh Sehun dan Maafkan aku, suatu saat kau akan mengerti mengapa aku pergi. Percayalah..."

Sehun mencengkram erat buku diary itu. Kakinya melangkah cepat keluar, mencari Luhan. Menjelajah ke dapur, tidak ada. Hanya ada Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak. Ruang tamu, ada Kai yang sedang tidur. Lalu dimana dia? Kakinya menjelajah mencari keberadaan gadisnya-Ya Sehun masih menganggap Luhan adalah miliknya karena baik ia maupun Luhan tidak pernah mengucap kata 'putus' mereka hanya terpisah sementara. Luhan tidak ada diapartement ini. 'Kemana dia?' Batinnya berucap kesal. Dimana Luhan saat dirinya membutuhkan banyak penjelasan?

Dengan kesal, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

**BRAK**

Sehun tidak perduli jika pintu itu rusak. Ia membuka lagi diary Luhan, membolak-balik setiap halamannya cepat, membaca ulang setiap kata yang ada.

.

.

.

**BRUK**

.

.

.

Sehun meringis merasakan sakit dibokongnya. Baru saja ia ingin mengumpat pada orang yang menabraknya. Namun ia urungkan saat melihat Luhan-Nya lah yang menabraknya.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk rok hitamnya yang kotor. Ia memandang sehun lurus.

Sehun berdehem pelan, kemudian ia menarik Luhan ke halaman parkir.. mencari tempat yang lebih privasi, mobilnya.** .**

**.**

**.**

**H**

**U**

**N**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdiri berhadapan disebelah mobil sport merah Sehun. Gadis bermata rusa didepannya menatap Sehun datar, tanpa emosi setelah sebelumnya menghentakkan kasar lengan Sehun yang menariknya.

Melihat sifat yeoja didepannya yang berubah membuat Sehun Frustasi.

"Ada Apa denganmu sih?"

"..."

"Hannie?"

"Lulu?"

"Yakkk! Ini bahkan tidak lucu. Jangan bercanda..."

"..."

Sehun meremas rambutnya kasar, Apa Luhan sedang mengetes kesabarannya? Prince Seoul University yang terkenal irit bicara ini bahkan sudah mulai OOC..

"Lu... kumohon..? Bicaralah..."

"..." Luhan tetap diam, memandang lurus Sehun.

"Demi Tuhan! Ada apa denganmu?!"

"..."

"Okay, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi sekarang. Jelaskan mengapa kau memberi buku ini? Dan dimana kau selama ini? Kau tau? Umma dengan se'enaknya menjodohkanku dengan gadis lain setelah kau pergi!" Sehun berteriak penuh emosi.

"..." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun mulai dengan mata berkaca-kaca..

"Kau masih tidak mau bicara eoh?! Demi Tuhan Lu, ini bukan lelucon yang bagus"

Melihat Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya diam Sehun jadi tidak tega meluapkan emosi nya. Apa lagi melihat mata rusa itu berair.

"Hahhh.." namja tampan itu menghela nafas panjang..

"Aku minta dengan sangat, Jawab pertanyaan ku yang ini" ucap Sehun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Dimana anakku?"

".." Luhan terdiam, pandangannya berubah dingin. Dengan cepat ia hapus airmatanya yang hampir jatuh. Ia mengeluarkan notes kecil dan bolpoint..

_"Aku bisu, kau lupa?"_

_...Dan Maaf aku keguguran Sehun"_ Sehun membaca berulang-ulang kertas yang diberikan Luhan. 'Apaa?'..

"Maksudmu apa lu?" Tanya Sehun mencoba sabar.

"Maaf sehun" setelah memberikan note itu Luhan kembali menulis

"Anakmu meninggal, saat aku kecelakaan" alis Sehun terangkat tinggi 'anakku? Anak kita Lu!' Batinnya.

"Maaf, saat kau bertunangan aku sedang pergi ke jeju" Luhan kembali menulis

"Jeju?!" Luhan menganggukkan kepala lalu kembali menulis

"Aku mengunjungi makam Appa dan Umma bersama Kris-ge"

Sehun tau bahwa orangtua Luhan dimakamkan dikampung halamannya dijeju, tapi mengapa Luhan pergi dengan Kris?! Uhh dia benci Kris. Kapten basket SMA yang terang-terangan menyukai Luhan. Padahal jelas-jelas Luhan milik-Nya! Melihat reaksi Sehun yang terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang membuat Luhan menekan dadanya. Menahan rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. Jari nya gemetar menulis kata demi kata yang melenceng dari hatinya.

"Maaf Sehun, aku meninggalkanmu karena aku menyukai Kris-ge. Dan soal anakmu aku minta maaf, aku mengalami ke guguran saat pulang dari jeju"

Sehun merasa kepalanya terserang vertigo mendadak. Apa Luhan sedang bercanda? Menyukai Kris ge? Jelas-jelas melihat namja tinggi itu dari jarak dekat saja ia sudah bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sehun. Luhan takut pada Kris karena Kris hampir menciumnya paksa saat cintanya di tolak yeoja bermata rusa itu. Sehun meremas kertas kecil itu, membuangnya sembarangan. Ia menatap mata Luhan mencari kebohongan disana..

Hatinya mencelos melihat kekosongan dan kehampaan disetiap sisi mata Luhan. Tidak ada emosi disana, 'Apa dia bicara sejujurnya eoh?' Lirihnya dalam hati. Sehun tidak percaya! Ia tau Luhan sangat mencintainya, ia sangat yakin itu. Sehun bahkan lebih tampan dari Kris (menurutnya). Dan lebih segala-gala nya dari tower itu. (Sehun kau juga tower ~_~) Kepalanya menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan, mata sipitnya mulai memerah.

"Hentikan Lu! Kebohongan apa yang kau coba buat hah?!" Sehun menggeram marah, tangannya terkepal menahan emosi.

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan membuat Sehun Shock. Mata sipitnya terbelalak kaget. Luhan menamparnya!

Luhan menulis dengan cepat, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Setetes airmata jatuh, Luhan menguatkan hatinya, jari tangannya bergetar hebat. Tidak sanggup menuliskan kata-kata kejam untuk Sehun. Ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menekan kasar note ke dada bidang Sehun.

_"Tinggalkan aku, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu!"_

Gadis cantik itu pun pergi, tanpa menoleh. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam menahan retak dihatinya.

Sehun jatuh terduduk, "Kau bohong.." lirihnya, dengan jelas ia melihat setetes airmata jatuh ketika Luhan berbalik melangkah menjauhinya.

"Kau bahkan tidak menatapku, kalimat itu bukan berasal dari hatimu kan Hannie?"...

**_Flash back off _**

Sehun menyandarkan diri pada kap mobil, ia menatap lurus aliran tenang sungai Han. Sebuah bola tendang putih bergulir padanya, tak lama seorang anak kecil bermata sipit menghampirinya hendak mengambil bola yang ada di dekat kakinya.

Anak itu menatap wajah datar Sehun ia sedikit meringis takut, membuat Sehun gemas melihat mimik mukanya. Sehun mengambil bola dikakinya kemudian memberikan pada anak kecil itu. Ia mengacak surai anak yang lebih muda lembut. Anak itu pergi setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dengan suara cadel. Sehun menatap anak itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sudah sebesar apa 'dia' sekarang?..."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya perlahan. Perasaannya lebih tenang sekarang, tidak meledak-ledak seperti tadi. Sehun menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Berapa lama ia merenung disini? Mata tajamnya memandang garis orange pudar dilangit, "Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang akan membuatmu kembali mencintaiku Lu. Katakan aku gila, aku tidak perduli. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu." Kakinya melangkah memasuki mobilnya, Sehun membuka satu kancing bajunya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbentuk tabung berwarna silver dilehernya.

'Buka ini jika kita mengalami masa-masa sulit Hunnie, aku membeli ini sendiri loh! Dan ini cuma ada 2 didunia! Karena aku yang mendesain nya hehehe'

Ia bahkan masih ingat jelas setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir kissable Luhan saat yeojachingu nya itu memberinya kado kelulusan. Sehun menekan dadanya. Hatinya masih terasa ngilu mengingat perkataan Luhan. 'Tinggalkan aku! Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu' sederet kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Dengan tangan gemetar Sehun membuka kalung couple nya dengan Luhan. Ia buka tutup tabung kecil itu hati-hati.

'Jangan meninggalkanku, buka tabung kecil ini jika kau berniat meninggalkanku arraseo~' Sehun tersenyum tipis mengingat celotehan Luhan.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebelum membuka gulungan kertas kecil didalam tabung itu.

**_"COME BACK" _**

sehun tersenyum, hatinya menghangat membaca isi kertas kecil itu.

Sehun mengerti sekarang, jika Luhan bilang ia membenci nya berarti Luhan sangat mencintainya. Bila Luhan berteriak tinggalkan dia, maka kekasihnya itu memintanya tetap disisinya. Sehun terlalu mengenal Luhan, ia terbiasa hidup dengan yeoja bermata rusa itu sejak kecil. Mereka selalu bersama dan saling tergantung.

Sehun menstater mobilnya pelan, segaris senyuman terukir dibibir tipisnya. Jelas mereka saling mencintai, dan orang yang saling mencintai tentu tidak ingin terpisah. Sehun menginjak pedal gas pelan, pasti ada sesuatu yang Luhan sembunyikan darinya.

.

.

.

K

A

I

S

O

O

.

.

.

Other side

"Aaaaah kenyaaaang" ucap Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Melihat itu Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan Kepalanya maklum. Jelas saja kenyang, Kai menghabiskan 1 panci sup daging porsi 4 orang!

Ting Tong

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai disofa, beranjak membuka pintu.

"Joon myeon Oppa..? Aaa bogoshipeo bogoshipeo" ucap Kyungsoo cepat, ia memeluk namja yang berdiri didepannya erat. Kyungsoo tidak tau, bahwa dibalik punggungnya Jongin membuang muka nya berlawanan arah, entah mengapa hatinya tercubit sedikit melihat pemandangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Halloooooooo~**

**Im baaaack, apakah aku berhasil buat ff angst ? Hoooo~ aku berharap Ya... kkkk~**

**Gomawoyo~ kalian udah review, follow ans fav fanfic absurd ku yang ketiga ini ~_~**

**THIS FICT IS NOTING WITHOUT YOU GUYSSS~**

**THANKS YOU~ #MUACHHHH~**

**Guest, Urushibara Puterrizme,Babydeer940412, rtf69, Little Kyung Kyung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat para sider, thanks you yaa uda baca~ aku menunggu review kalian loh~ hehehe ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you next chapter all...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xoxowolf61-**


End file.
